Red and Black
by Sheik83
Summary: Hiei's true past is uncovered . . . and he isn't the fire demon with the kind and loving Yukina for a sister that he thought he was - he's a Cepherian with three strange sisters that have come to ask for help. Rayearth, Yu Yu Hakusho & Slayers crossover
1. The Truth

**Red and Black                          **

_    ~*~_

**Chapter 1**_****_

~*~

**_Written by,me, Sheik83_**

           ~*~

**N_either MKR nor YYH belong to me, but I'm sure you know that._**

           ~*~

Hiei growled as a red haired human girl ran into him. She whispered something that sounded like "sorry", but it was to faint to make out. The red head began to run away, but she stopped and looked back at Hiei. Their eyes met for a split second before the girl turned and ran.

Hiei stood in total confusion. That girl had red eyes just like his . . . he mentally shook himself. "How uncommon could red eyes be?" he thought, "besides that girl was clearly human." Her spirit though seemed to be woven with fire. "Her hair looked like fire too . . . what am I thinking?" His thoughts were cut off as a blue-haired Grim Reaper tapped on his shoulder. Hiei turned to look at Botan. Today, for some reason, Botan looked quite serious and unnaturally grim. 

"Hiei," She began piercing him with her pinkish eyes. "I need to bring you to Koenma immediately." 

"What could possibly be so urgent?" Hiei said sharply. 

Botan sighed. "Believe me," She said, "You'll want to hear what he has to say." 

Hiei thought for a moment. He had nothing to do really so why not? "Fine." He said at last. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hiei, there is something I need to tell you," Koenma said. 

"I figured," Hiei grunted.

Koenma took a deep breath obviously getting ready to say something. He didn't. After a minute or so of uncomfortable silence Botan cautiously walked over to Koenma's desk. 

"Koenma, he needs to know," she said softly. 

Koenma nodded. "Right." He took another deep breath. This time he did speak. "Yukina isn't really your sister!" He said very quickly. 

Hiei blinked. "Excuse me?" Hiei took a step closer. 

Koenma sighed he knew Hiei had heard what he said, he just wasn't believing it. "You heard me, Yukina isn't really your sister." 

"What?!" Botan wisely took a couple steps backwards. "Of course she's my sister!" 

Koenma shook his head. "Only 'adopted' sister you could say." Noticing the thoroughly confused Hiei, Koenma began to explain . . . but not before giving himself extra points for annoying Hiei. "Well," He began, "It started when Botan brought this girl to me . . .

=Flashback= 

"Koenma-sir, this is the girl that had requested to see you." Botan waved her hand to indicate the girl in a red cloak next to her. 

Koenma nodded. "Thank you."

"Should I leave?" 

"You may stay." 

Botan nodded and leaned up against the wall, watching the cloaked girl curiously. Koenma looked the red-headed girl up and down. Her flame like hair and blazing red eyes indicated her spirit had some relation with fire. He could almost see the fire flickering in her soul. Her skin was a pale cream color and smooth without a single wrinkle. It seemed this girl was able to keep herself from aging. The circlet she wore was made of gold and encrusted with fiery red rubies. In fact every single piece of jewelry this girl had on was golden with rubies, including her earrings which looked more like little balls of fire than stones. Her cloak was trimmed in gold and surprise! There were rubies on it too. At the bottom, Koenma noticed, was a fiery lion woven with ruby red thread. From the look of her, this girl was wealthy and important.

There was silence. "What does your world plan to achieve by invading?" Koenma asked breaking the silence. 

The girl shook her head. "We do not wish to invade we are simply in need of a favor." She said softly. Her voice was smooth, too smooth to be human, but her spirit was clearly that of a human as was her body if you don't count she didn't age.

Nevertheless Koenma was interested. "And what might that favor be?" 

"We need to hide one of our kind here," she said looking down at her arms where, as Koenma had just noticed, she held a bundle of red and orange blankets.

=End Flashback= 

"Don't tell me..." Said Hiei, surprised but not quite sure whether or not to believe the toddler's story.

Koenma nodded. "Yes, now let me finish." 

=Flashback=

"Why did you go such lengths to hide just one?" Koenma asked.

"This child would be the main target in the case of an attack. He is . . . very important to Cepherio's survival. His death could bring our downfall." 

"Is your world going to war?"

"Yes it seems so. We have made many deadly enemies in our many years, most of whom we have already disposed of. Our worst enemy, Debonair, is still alive though. Our master mage, Clef, believes that she has many spies and allies, and she may be seeking to get rid of us once and for all."  

"We could help you," Koenma offered.

The girl shook her head. "That is not necessary." 

"All right then, now how are you planning on doing this?"

=End Flashback=

Hiei stared, now more bewildered than before, at Koenma. His story so far was interesting, but it held no proof that what he was saying was true. It could be all a big joke, but he didn't think it possible for Botan to look so serious. "So how _did_ she pull it off, my memory is still a bit fuzzy, sir. So I can't remember." Botan said to break the silence. 

"Well, she put some spell on you," He pointed at Hiei, "and sent you through a portal. She asked me to make every arrangement that I needed seamless. Mind you it was a whole lot of work. After that she chanted something and I fell asleep. When I woke up I didn't remember anything. All there was of that girl was a piece of parchment saying, "When I perish, you shall remember" I never threw it away. I felt like I needed to keep it for something . . . but now I understand everything - everything that I didn't understand before." Koenma looked up and stared into space. "She sent you here to protect you from the war that her world was being plunged into. She couldn't have anyone know of you being here because Debonair was looking for you, and should even the faintest whisper of a disturbance reach her ears, she would investigate at once. So, referring to the note she left, your true mother just died."

For some reason Hiei now believed the toddler sized ruler. If the procedure was truly seamless, then no one could detect that he didn't belong. Maybe this was why he never told Yukina that he was her brother . . . because in the back of his heart he knew he wasn't, and he respected Yukina too much to lie to her. "it is a possibility" He thought. "Tell me. What was her name?" He asked out loud.

"Hikaru."   

           ~*~

   ~End Chapter 1~


	2. A Page of History

**Red and Black**

~*~

**Chapter 2**

~*~

**_I do not, and never will, own MKR, YYH, and/or Slayers._**

~*~

**_CAUTION!! Spoilers for whole of MKR series in this chapter!_**

**__**

~*~**__**

**_To the fic!!_**

**__**

            ~*~

Hiei reclined himself back. He had found a nice maple tree to lie in, and he was quite comfortable. He sighed as he ran over the fact, for about the hundredth time, that he wasn't Yukina's true brother. It had been two weeks or so since he found it out, and the rest of the Tentai had been told the same story Hiei had been told. They reacted fairly well to the news and, although Hiei did not ask, they decided to do some research on Cepherio and this "Hikaru". If she was truly as important as Koenma said she looked, then there should be no problem finding out about Hiei's mother.

Thanks to the Reikai Library, Botan and Hinageshi were able to find information in a matter of days. They learned all about Cepherio's past, about the "Pillar System", about the three neighboring countries (Chizeta, Faren and Autozam.) and about the Legend of the Magic Knights. In the chapter about the Magic Knights they found the first trace of "Hikaru". The chapter went something like the following:

"'_If something major affects Cepherio, "they" will be summoned from another world to become Magic Knights and fight using the power of the Spirits_.'

"_This is the first time that this legend has been recorded. In the past it was passed on purely through word of mouth. The Magic Knights were only summoned once before the Pillar System was destroyed. There was no need for the Knights if there was no Pillar_.

"_As it so happens it was the Knight of Fire, Hikaru Shidou, that destroyed the Pillar System and ended the tragedy that was the Legend of the Magic Knights_.

"_It was said to be a tragedy because the Pillar (as stated in chapter 4004: The Pillar System) was the one with the strongest Will in Cepherio. The Pillar was forced to give up her free will for the sake of Cepherio's people. The last Pillar before Hikaru Shidou was Princess Emeraude. Emeraude fell in love with her priest, Zagato. This was considered unforgivable, and Emeraude sealed herself away to try and forget her feelings for her priest. It was no use, and Emeraude knew if she continued on loving him she would think less and less of Cepherio's welfare and more and more of Zagato. Eventually Cepherio would fall apart. Emeraude could not allow that to happen. So she summoned the Magic Knights to kill her as the Pillar is not allowed to take her own life. That was the duty of the Knights and they did their duty however reluctantly_. 

"_The Three Rune gods Windam (the Wind phoenix), Selece (the Water dragon), and Rayearth (the Fire lion) guided their respective knights (Windam: Fuu Hououji, Selece: Umi Ryuzaki Rayearth: Hikaru Shidou) to their fated battle after their hearts had grown strong enough to bear them. The Knights had been told that to save Cepherio they needed to destroy Zagato. They were told that Zagato had kidnapped the princess and was the reason the monsters had started to roam Cepherio, but it was the other way around. Emeraude sealed herself away and Emeraude was the reason there was monsters_. 

"_So the Knights were left to think Zagato was their true enemy not Emeraude, and when Zagato was destroyed, Emeraude was so furious that Zagato had been killed that she used her Will to create her own Rune god and fought the Knights. The princess had been nearly completely taken over by anger when the last piece of her goodness held her back as she begged the knights to kill her or she would most certainly pray for the complete destruction of Cepherio. The Knights did not want to kill her, but in the end there was no way out. As the Knights struck their final blow in their combined Rune god, Emeraude threw herself onto their blade to be with her beloved Zagato forever_ . . .

"_The Magic Knights were sent home, but not long after they were summoned again, by someone unknown. Cepherio was in the worst possible state. With no Pillar to support it, Cepherio was falling apart. The people of Cepherio were searching for the new Pillar but to no avail. The Pillar could not be found. The people of other neighboring countries (Faren, Chizeta and Autozam) were trying to invade and capture the Pillar System to claim Cepherio as their own. Each country had their own reason for invading. Chizeta, being a very small planet, wanted to expand their territory. Faren was ruled by a very young girl who had the incorrect fantasy that she could wish for what ever she wanted if she was the Pillar. Autozam wanted to have a world were they could go when there planet collapsed an became inhabitable. _

"_The Magic Knights did their best to protect Cepherio from these outsiders. What they didn't know was that two other beings were planning to take Cepherio for their own. Debonair and Nova were their names. Debonair was created by all the negative feelings of the people of Cepherio. Nova, on the other hand, was created purely by the negative feelings of the Knight of Fire in her last moments in Cepherio. _

"_In the end Magic Knight of Fire, Hikaru Shidou, and son of the President of Autozam, Eagle Vision, were the only two candidates for the Pillar. After Hikaru had convinced Nova to return to her body and Eagle Vision was knocked unconscious in a battle against Debonair Hikaru Shidou had been chosen for the Pillar position. Hikaru used her power as Pillar to drive away Debonair and destroy the system. Hikaru had laid the fate of Cepherio in the hands of the people._    

"_Many years later the Knights settled down forever with their loved ones in Cepherio. The knight of Wind and the younger brother of Emeraude, Ferio, settled down together as did the Knight of Water and the court Palu, the Knight of Fire and the one and only Cail in Cepherio, Lantis_. (For more information on Hikaru Shidou see page 810)"

When they turned to 810 they had read on to find out about the love triangle that had existed between Hikaru, Eagle Vision and Lantis, how Lantis was the younger brother of Zagato, the very man that Hikaru had killed, and about Hikaru and Lantis' first three children, all daughters. The book had also given information about how Hikaru had died. According to the text, she died protecting Cepherio from Debonair who had somehow returned to power. The thing that caught their eye though, was the last line in the chapter,

"It was _rumored that the Cail and the Knight of Fire had a fourth child, a boy, whose name remains unknown to the common folk of Cepherio_."

 After the group had seemingly gotten their fill of information, they left Hiei alone to ponder all this. It had been a week since he had seen any of them, but he didn't care. It gave him more time to think. 

"But to think about what?" Hiei murmured from his place in the tree. "That boy mentioned at the end of the chapter couldn't have been anyone else but me. I know I have three sisters now. What were their names. . ." 

"Oh, Hiei, you mean you don't even know your own family's names? I'm shocked!" A voice said from under him in mock surprise. Hiei looked down below and saw a short, petite woman with long, red-orange hair staring up at him with a hand shading her ruby colored eyes from the sun.

"Who are you?!" Hiei demanded. The girl smirked.

"Hiei, is that any way to treat your big sister?!"

~*~

   ~End Chapter 2~


	3. Cold Wind

**Red and Black**

            ~*~

**Chapter 3**

            ~*~

**_I do not own MKR, Slayers, and/or YYH, and I never will._**

            ~*~

"Hiei, is that any way to treat your big sister?" The girl asked mocking a motherly tone. Hiei nearly fell out of his tree from shock.

"Wha?" 

The girl smiled cockily, reminding Hiei vaguely of Yusuke. He was sure that the girl had an attitude to match the detective's as well. "Yep, I'm your elder sister, well one of them anyways, but that's off the subject. Our father sent me to bring you back to Cepherio, our Master Mage, Clef, and his apprentices believe Debonair may be on the rise again, and he claims she'll be unbeatable if we don't have all four of us, the children of the Fire Knight, united. So," She shrugged still keeping her cocky smile, "I'm here."

Hiei let this information slowly sink in. A few moments then . . . "I think you can handle yourselves." Hiei concluded, "So go away."

The girl stood and stared up at Hiei for a moment before the comment seemed to register and she began to visibly smoke. Several people standing around that general area began to panic. "You should try and be nice to your elder sister you know?" Hiei quickly sat up and stared at the girl.

"What's she getting at?" He wondered. 

"'Cause you never know what she could do to you." She finished her eyes blazing like fireballs. Flames sprung up at the red-head's feet and began to burn the grass around her. The remaining innocent bystanders had rushed out of the park.

Hiei flinched. "Why am I frightened of her? All she's done is a couple of fire tricks and scared away the locals."

Suddenly a chilly rush of air spread over the park and the blaze of fire the petite girl had started was dispersed. The red-headed girl began to look around frantically, terror painted plainly in her eyes. "No," She moaned, "Not her, not now."

"Not who?" Hiei asked, curiosity getting the better of him. He really wanted to know what was panicking the girl. His Jagan flashed red; he was being blocked out of the red-head's mind.

The girl shivered. "Luna." She whispered, just loud enough for Hiei to hear. The wind began to blow harder than before at the mention of the name. Hiei began to shiver, he felt . . . cold. Wait! Since when was he ever cold? Hiei had no time to ponder on this as the wind had pulled itself up into a tornado and than dispersed. Behind the red-headed girl stood a tall beautiful woman clad in a long billowing purple gown that flittered even in the now nonexistent wind. Dark violet, almost inhumanly sharp eyes gazed at him from underneath deep purple bangs. The smirk that played on her lips evoked a feeling of deepest fear and respect.

Hiei gawked, not out of the surprise of her beauty but out of shock. She was powerful!!!! If rated on the demon power scale she would be S-class - easy. He could have felt this woman's energy if she was all the way on the other end of the Nigenkai or even in the Makai! There was no way this woman was from Earth. No plausible way.

She must be from Cepherio.

~*~


	4. Rule number one of the Cails: Always do ...

**Red and Black**

         ~*~ 

**Chapter 4**

         ~*~

**Once again I don't own MKR, YYH, or Slayers.**

         ~*~

**To those who don't know, the first line in the history book in the second chapter is a direct quote from the manga. Everything else is my "revised" version of MKR.**

                                                                                    **THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!**

         ~*~

**Now to the fic!**

         ~*~

"Why are you so surprised to see me, little sister? After all, we were _both_ told to bring back our little brother." Luna's violet eyes flicked up to Hiei's branch for a millisecond before coming back to rest on the petrified red-head. "Now _Lina,_ I suggest you locate Hikari. We're going to need her." 

"No need for that big sister. I'm right here," a calm voice said. There was a flash of lightning. Next to the violet haired woman appeared a beautiful black winged horse. On it rode an attractive young lady. She had purple eyes and flame red hair tied into a waist length braid. She looked up at the sky, making her large violet eyes glistened in the light of the setting sun.  "Hmm . . . sunsets are much more beautiful on Earth then in Cepherio, especially in the past -" She chimed as she slid of her horse.

"-Or in the present, Hikari, depending on how you look at it." Lina put in. Hiei blinked. Did he hear wrong or were they saying they were in the past? He was confused, and how he hated being confused. Obviously his puzzlement was apparent because Luna looked up and spoke directly to him.  

"Little bro, it looks like you don't know much at all." 

At this, Hiei growled inwardly. "Is she implying that I'm stupid?" 

"Meet us here in precisely two hours, and bring your pals, you know, the detectives and such. We'll explain everything." His three newly found sisters turned to leave. Hikari led her winged horse on foot, but Hiei spoke up.

"Why should I?" He snarled. Luna abruptly spun around and raised her hand, palm facing her brother. A thin bullet of purple energy shot from her palm. Hiei tried, and failed to dodge. He growled in pain as a thin line of blood trickled down his left arm. "Just barely got me. It still hurts though." He thought as he examined it. 

"I could have killed you. That was just a warning." Luna retorted. She turned and left at a brisk pace with Hikari and her winged horse not far behind. Lina however looked up at the befuddled Hiei and smirked.

"Rule number one of the Cails: _Always do what Luna says." Then, like her sisters, she turned and left the park. Hiei stared in a mix of bewilderment, fear, and anger. Of all the girls that could have been his sisters, it just __had to be a short tempered red-head that controlled fire, an unnaturally calm girl who controlled lightning, and, worst of all, a lethally beautiful and horrifyingly powerful woman who could shoot him down in milliseconds. Why, oh why did he have to be related to __them._

With that last thought on his mind he flitted of to find the detective, the idiot, the fox, and the rest of his unbelievably strange group of "friends".

         ~*~

~End Chapter 4~


End file.
